The Children Kept Us Together
by Chynababy
Summary: Emma and Jay have four kids. And they are both Thirtyone years old. Emma owns her own childrens daycare and Jay owns a car dealer ship where he builds his own cars. Like any other couple they have problems but the children help them solve it.
1. Prologue

This is a Fan Fic on which Emma and Jay have four kids. And they are both Thirty-one years old. Emma owns her own children's daycare and Jay owns a car dealer ship where he builds his own cars which is why he is famous and rich. This is basically about them having family problems and how the children help them solve it.

The kids are:  
Julie(Grade3. Loves being the oldest and bossing around her siblings. Very sweet talented and popular.  
Eric(7)Grade2. Into a lot of sports. Jays little helper. A splitting image of Jay.   
Mark(4)Stays at the daycare center with Emma. Very polite and smart.   
Miranda(2)Also stays at the daycare. Very quiet and stubborn but always gets her way.

They live in Los Angeles and own a mansion off the coast. Their children Julie and Eric attend Kingfisher Elementary and Julie is a cheerleader, while Eric plays basketball for their school. Wait til you find out who the Basketball and cheerleading coaches are. But I think you should already have a clue.


	2. Chapter 1

Now, just so you know, Jays not alway's the business type man . He's still bad, makes mistakes, and isn't too bright.  
A/w heres the first part-Anything for you.

(Emma walked around the house having nothing to do. Jay was falling asleep on and off. And the kids were all in the rooms knocked out sleep. She decided to go check on all the kids. She walked into Julies pink and yellow room, with flowers all over it. Then she went into Marks plain black and silver room to see him sound asleep and drooling. Next was Miranda, the cutest, she was in her crib with her lottle bunny by side. Miranda loves bunnies, her room was baby blue with white bunnies on the walls. Emma heard a loud bang across the hall and decided to check it out. It was Eric, he had fell out his bed halfways with his feet still on the bed and his neck and head on the floor crooket. She started laughing really hard. Jay came into the room.  
Jay: Emma, what the hell were you doing?  
Emma: Your son.  
Jay: (Jay looked over at Erics position.He only gave a slight smile.)Yeah, big laugh.  
Emma: Well you don't have to be such a smartass Jay. (She put Eric back into his spot. And left the room with Jay following her.)We all have different opinions you know.  
Jay: Oh here we go. (He flopped his back on the bed.)  
Emma: I can't believe how immature your acting. What's wrong with you!  
Jay: Right now, you!  
Emma:  
Jay:(Sighs) Emma...  
Emma: Forget it.(She tied her face up)  
Jay: I'm sorry(He started rubbing her thigh)  
Emma:  
Jay: Hmm?  
Emma: What?  
Jay: Can you forgive me please? Please?  
(He had a straight face. No jokes or nothing, Emma knew he was serious.)  
Emma: Anything for you sweety. (She kissed him which lead to so much more...


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Saturday, Emma woke up from the sound of the telephone ringing. She waited until Bonnie, their maid answered.)  
Bonnie: Miss Emma it's for you!  
Emma: (Picked up the phone) Yes?  
: Hi this is Principal Van Zandt.  
Emma: Oh yes hi Liberty!  
PVZ: Hello Emma.  
Emma: Is there something wrong?  
PVD: Yes, it's the concerning Eric Hogart.  
Emma: Oh, I should of known. What did he do this time?  
PVD: Well, I decided to make a deal with him last week, that I give him three chances.  
Emma: mm hmm  
PVZ: Wednesday, he put a woopie cushion in his language teachers chair, because she made him do a book report.  
(Emma looked over at Jay still sleep and drooling. She remembered when he did that a long time ago in college. Dumb minds must think alike)   
PVD: Thursday, he cursed at the gym teacher, and yesterday he started a food fight and now some parents are calling and complaining about that to me!  
Emma: Wow, Liberty calm dow-  
PVD: That's Principal Liberty Van Zandt to you ma'am.  
Emma: So want do you want me to do then!  
(Emma yelled waking Jay up. He sat up wiping the drool off his mouth. He stared at Emma on the phone.)  
PVD: Well, Eric, I, Mr. Hogart,a dn you will have a conference on Monday morning to discuss his punishment.(She hung up)  
Emma: Bth  
Jay: Who was that?  
Emma: The principal. She said that Eric was at school this week starting food fights, pranking teachers, and cussing!  
Jay:   
Emma: I wonder where he gets all that from. I told you before to stop cussing around them.  
Jay: Emma come on. It has nothing to do with me cussing. You don't see Julie, Mark or Miranda doing it. This is Eric were talking about.   
Emma: I guess you're right. But youre the one talking to him because he has to get it from you.  
Jay: Why me?  
Emma: Cause I said so.  
(Jay went in the family room.By the way heres a tip for you. 1 floor Kitchen, Guest room, and living room. 2 floor family room, play room and a smaller kitchen for the kids. 3 floor Bedrooms and bigger sized bathrooms inside each kids' room. There are two bathrooms on the first and second floor. On the couch Eric was playing the nitendo, eating cheese puffs that were all over the table and and drinking coke. Jay walked over, took the chesse puffs, grabbed the drink, and pulled the nintendo plug.)  
Eric: Hey!  
Jay: Sup  
Eric: Dad seriously that wasn't saved.  
Jay: Good. CAuse your principal called.  
Eric: Oh...  
Jay: Yeah Oh! Your in a lot of trouble. Besides why aren't you playing this in the play room?  
Eric: Because the girls are playing tea party and Marks doing his ABC's.   
Jay: Well, just to tell you, you're grounded. So pick up this mess.  
Eric: But we have a ma-  
Jay: A maid! Yeah I know. And I'm thinking about telling her not to clean up after you until youre ungrounded. You here me!  
Eric: (Quueitly) Yes sir.  
Jay: Don't tell your mom but, just to help you out, if you get into a lot of trouble, youre going to kicked off the team at school. So I advise you to start sucking up a lot. Alright?  
Eric: Thanks dad.  
Jay: Now, everything clear?  
Eric: Yup!  
Jay: (Putting a cheese puff into his mouth.) Good!  
(Jay walked into the kids' rainbow kitchen and put the chesse puffs into the cabinet. He turned a wrong and gasped)  
Emma: Telling him to suck up. Honestly Jay this is our son.  
Jay: I know who he is, I'm ju-  
Emma: (Cutting him off) Doing whats best. I know. Yos handle it better than most fathers would've. I'm proud of you.  
Jay: Why thank you Mrs. Hogart.  
Emma: Your welcome Mr. Hogart. (She gave him kiss and then they went to get dressed)


End file.
